


Of Pink Easter Bunnies and Drawing with Cap

by Stories_can_make_us_fly



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Easter, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, with a side note of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_can_make_us_fly/pseuds/Stories_can_make_us_fly
Summary: Bucky didn’t expect their Easter Sunday to turn out like this. Then again, what had he expected when Tony Stark had invited them to a picnic in Central Park with the Avengers?And really, having Steve by his side was all he needed anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Of Pink Easter Bunnies and Drawing with Cap

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend spends Easter at home and alone, because she’s a responsible person and doesn’t want to risk spreading the virus, even when she’s not sick herself and doesn’t have any symptoms. So I wrote this little story for her, hoping that it might cheer her up a bit.  
> This is for you, darling! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy Easter to everyone! I hope my story brightens your day and brings a smile to your face!

**Of Pink Easter Bunnies and Drawing with Cap**

  
  


"Why are we here again?"

"Because Pepper invited us."

"Right. But wasn't it supposed to be a small picnic with friends?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are there so goddamn many people here, Steve?" Bucky asked and stared around the area of the park Tony had told them to meet him and the others for an Easter Sunday Avengers style as he had called it..

There were at least fifty if not more people milling around, some with kids, some without.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn?" Steve looked down at his phone and frowned as he tried to figure out their mistake.

Bucky sighed.

"We could just go home again," he suggested, even though he knew Steve wouldn't want to.

Sure enough, Steve responded, "That would be rude. We told Pepper we would come."

"And we did. We came, we saw and … how does it go again?"

"We conquered." Steve looked up at him. "What exactly did we conquer?"

Bucky shrugged.

"Dunno. The hellish traffic on the way here?"

"True. Still not sure this particular Caesar quote applies to the situation."

"Yeah, fine," Bucky conceded. "I'll think of something better next time."

Steve smiled at him before pulling him close and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"If you really wanna go home, we can leave," he told him in a quiet voice that was only meant for Bucky to hear.

Bucky pressed his face into the crook of Steve's neck and breathed in his scent. God, he loved him! Even after a two hour drive he was willing to turn back around and go straight back home, only because Bucky didn't like big crowds.

"No, we can stay. I wanna stay."

"You sure? I don't mind if you rather want to go home."

Bucky could see in Steve's eyes that he meant it. He only wanted Bucky to be happy, to feel comfortable and safe, and he would do anything to make sure that he was.

"I know you don't." Bucky gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll be fine. And I got you by my side, right? You're all I need – wherever I am."

Steve gave him one of the smiles that were reserved for Bucky alone and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

The moment lasted way too short for Bucky's liking, but he guessed sooner or later someone would notice Captain America making out with his boyfriend in the middle of Central Park. And on Easter Sunday, no less. The press would be all over them in seconds. Better to take advantage of the masses and vanish between them.

Before they could, though, Bucky saw something running towards them. Something big and fluffy and pink.

Stunned and horrified, his first instinct was to pull out his gun. Shoot first, ask questions later. His second was to take Steve and drag him to safety. But because he was better now, because he wasn't the Winter Soldier anymore, because he had fought to get his self back and knew the difference between right and wrong again, he stayed. Nevertheless, he pushed Steve behind him. Because protecting Steve had been and always would be his number one priority.

Steve, confused about his behavior, followed his line of sight.

"What the hell?!" he said when he saw the giant monstrosity.

They both stared at the thing, unsure what to do. It – whatever it was – came closer and closer and Bucky had half a mind to make a run for it anyway, when he saw what it was.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Bucky rolled his eyes while Steve was still at a loss for words, when Tony finally reached them.

"There you are! We've been waiting for ages."

"Tony, is that … an Easter Bunny costume?" Steve managed to get out, his eyes taking it all in – from the fluffy ears to the big feet.

"Well yes, of course," Tony responded and waved his hand impatiently. Like he was a perfectly normal person and they were the eccentrics for questioning his outfit.

Bucky shook his head. Why was he even surprised anymore by anything Tony Stark did?

"You're fucking weird," Bucky told him, because someone had to.

Tony pointed a finger at him.

"First of all, rude. Second, would you two grandpas move it along? The 'Drawing with Cap' was supposed to start 15 minutes ago."

"Drawing with Cap?"

Tony already made his way back through the crowd, so they were forced to follow him.

"Yeah. Widow's face-painting is keeping them occupied enough for the moment, but we promised them Captain America and some of those kids are getting impatient."

Bucky exchanged a look with Steve. The more Tony talked the less sense he made.

"I get the feeling we might've missed something," Bucky told Steve as they squeezed through a group of very loud and very excited kids and their exhausted parents.

"You think?"

Steve's dry voice stood in stark contrast to the smile on his face. His Captain America perfect picture smile as Bucky liked to call it, so he knew someone nearby was taking pictures.

"That's what happens when you show up late to the party," Tony chipped in from the front.

"Not my fault," Steve mumbled under his breath. Bucky heard him anyway.

"Got something you wanna say, Stevie?"

"Just that we wouldn't have been late if you hadn't distracted me."

Bucky huffed. "Didn't hear you complain earlier. In fact, I distinctly remember you begging me not to stop …"

"Yeah, alright, I was there, too," Steve interrupted him, turning bright red.

An old woman sitting in a deck chair nearby cackled maniacally as she heard their little exchange. Bucky grinned and winked at her. Maybe this would be fun after all.

Finally they reached the picnic area they were originally meant to meet the others.

Bucky saw Nat sitting with a bunch of five to ten year olds around a table, painting bunnies and the occasional cat or dog on their faces. Her own face had whiskers and a bunny nose painted on it. When she caught Bucky looking she raised her eyebrows at him. Her eyes seemed to say, 'One comment from you, Barnes, and you're next in line for a bunny face.'

Bucky grinned and raised his hands in surrender.

"Steve! James! So glad you could make it!" Pepper's voice sounded from a table loaded with food.

She kissed them both on the cheek when she reached them.

"Thank you for inviting us," Steve said, ever the polite one.

"Of course. I hope you don't mind, our little get together somehow turned into a public event."

She gestured over to Tony, who was jumping around with some kids in equally ridiculous costumes, only on them they looked cute.

"You know how he is. One child came over and asked for a picture, then another. And next thing I know, he fires off an invite to join the Avengers for Easter Sunday celebration."

That certainly explained the masses of people around them.

"We had to throw together a last minute entertainment program. Nat volunteered for face painting, Clint set up a shooting range – with toy arrows of course, and Vision and Bruce are in charge of the Easter Egg Hunt. Thor keeps them entertained with 'Tales From Asgard' while they wait. His stories are a bit rambunctious, if you ask me, but the kids seem to love them."

Bucky's head was spinning from Pepper's rapid fire explanation. Steve beside him looked no different. Taking his hand, Bucky gave it a comforting squeeze. Steve sent him a soft smile in return.

"We thought you could draw something with them, Steve? Just for an hour or two."

Steve was immediately hooked.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

His barely suppressed, childlike enthusiasm made Bucky smile and his heart swell with love. As he was busy making heart eyes at his boyfriend, Pepper stirred them into the direction of the drawing table.

"You okay with all this, Buck?" Steve asked softly while they walked hand in hand to the table.

Bucky stopped and pulled Steve into a lingering kiss.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Happy Easter, sweetheart!"

Steve gave him one of his beaming smiles and kissed him.

"Happy Easter!"

  
  



End file.
